Even Prowl has a Sence of Humour
by FauxGateau
Summary: PJ Drabble. The aftermath of a night under the influence of Sideswipes Highgrade. A certain saboteur learns that theres more to Prowl then he originaly thought. Warning, Slash - Prowl/Jazz
1. Even Prowl Has A Sence of Humour

Authors Note: Wrote this at 5am in the morning after enjoying the aftermath of a night out drinking. Seen as I was dressed as Jazz for the party I thought Id make him suffer too. Also I was still kinda drunk when I wrote this so I didn't plan for it to go further, but it may have to...

I dont think I explained the situation well so in case its not clear. Jazz has had a bit of a crush on a certain tactition, who apparantly had a bit of a crush on a certain saboteur. Add Sideswipes Highgrade...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Optics onlined slowly behind their visor, and for a few moment there was a pleasant feeling of nothing but the warmth and weight beside him. He looked to the side carefully ans that movement in itself seemed to cause an explosion of pain to course its way through his body.

Obviously last night was good. He thought amused.

It wasn't until his optics finally found themselves resting on the recharging form of the object of Jazz's affections for the last few years that Jazz realised,

Last night had been MUCH better then good.

He smiled sighing with content as he shuttered his optics again.

It had started out as a small gathering for a victory or creation party or some other thing that Jazz no longer remembered, nor cared about.

He remembered being surprised to see Prowl attend, but was glad non the less. He was content watching the Officer for a while, speaking to some other officer. Eventually when the red mech (He couldn't remember whether it was Ratchet or Ironhide, but again he didn't really care) he wandered over to the tactician.

"Evenin' Prowler" Jazz grinned "Never though' Id find you at one of these"

His spark jumped pleasantly as Prowl give him one of the small, but still rare smiles.

"Good evening Jazz" the tactician greeted sipping his highgrade. Jazz inwardly congratulated himself. Most mechs would have been subject to the Prowlers wrath at using that nickname. "I thought I should come and show my faceplate for a while" he said gently "As I'm not on duty tomorrow until later in the day, Prime said I had no excuse"

Jazz grinned.

"Well then Prowler, we better get this party started, shall we?" he smirked and Prowl nodded, lips twitching up slightly in the corners.

He wasn't sure now thinking back just how they had gone from sitting chatting to the awkward, if not passionate, journey to Jazz's room. How they'd gone from sitting facing each other with a table between them to barely been able to take their hands of each other, barely able to stay quiet until they reached the room. Jazz remembered punching the key pad and the two of them finally reaching the berth.

Jazz opened his optics and looked at the mech he had spent the night with and smiled to himself. He had been outrageously attracted to the mech for some time now, and geniunely enjoyed his company. Alot of the others who noticed how weell the pair worked together thought this quite odd. They where as different as night and day, but Jazz knew they where just two sides of the same coin.

He loved everything about his Prowler. The way his optics lit up with concentration when he was reading or planning something, the way he stood when he was thinking or considering something. He loved how his spark would flutter every time he managed to bring out a rare but beautiful smile from the tactician. Of course he would never admit this.

Jazz was so lost in his thinking that he hadn't noticed the blue optics of his berth partner glowing awake. Prowl smiled ever so slightly.

"Hello" the tactician said with some amusement and Jazz looked up at him grinned his cheeky lopsided grin and went to greet his partner.

Then he became aware of the burning feeling. Prowl saw the darkened glow and suddenly worried features and knew exactly what they meant. He sat up quickly, ignoring his own systems screeching and pushed Jazz up with him.

They barely made it outside before Jazz expelled the contents of his stomach behind a boulder. He was surprised to feel a soothing hand on his back gently stroking his shoulders.

Jazz was, to put it mildly, confused.

Why the frag was he expelling the contents of the night? he hadn't been ill from highgrade since he was a youngling on cybertron. Jazz knew how to hold his highgrade, this was just embarrassing.

But what was more embarrassing, was that Prowl seemed to be fine. How could Prowl, who hardly ever drank highgrade and even less often allowed himself to be overcharged, handle their night binge drinking session better then he did.

He sighed as he stood up.

"Come now, I didn't think my face was that bad" Prowl said lip twitching into the tiniest smirk. Jazz looked at him then laughed happily.

"When did you get a sense of humour Prowler?" he smiled fondly but Prowl just smiled little more.

"I don't know... maybe when I decided to not notice Sideswipe switching the high grade with his own mix"


	2. The Day Before The Morning After

"I know ya there Sideswipe" Jazz said without moving or taking his optics of the screen in front of him. Monitor duty was way to boring for the saboteur, but this current intrusion may serve to be a fun distraction.

Because one could never NOT have fun with the twins around.

"Slag it, how did you know?" Sideswipe swore sitting next to Jazz heavily as his yellow counterpart made his way over and sat at the porshe's other side. Jazz was sitting with his hands behind his head and his feet up on the front of the monitors, right ankle over left bopping his feet to the music he had playing.

"Its kinda ma' job to know when am about to get snuck up on Sideswipe" Jazz smirked "To what do I owe this wonderful visit in any case?" he asked pleasantly still watching the monitors.

Or one particular moniter in anycase, Sunstreaker noticed.

Prowl had been stopped in one of the halls by an over enthusiastic Bluestreak, and even though his optics where hidden by his visor it was obvious to the yellow twin where he was looking.

Sideswipe looked at the monitors briefly then back at the saboteur. "Just thought we would personally invite you to our little get together tonight" Sideswipe said innocently and Jazz scoffed.

"Yeah, right, lil' get together my aft" he laughed "Party, whats the occasion?" he asked

"...We haven't had one in a while?" Sideswipe offered, Jazz laughed again.

"Come on Side's at least try to put some effort into an excuse" he said "Fine, I may show my faceplate"

"One other thing Jazz" Sunstreaker said still watching the monitor. Bluestreak now looked sort of down while Prowl seemed to decline something politely and carry on his way. The enthusiastic Datsun soon followed after him however.

"Yes my little Sunbeam?" Jazz asked with his signature smirk. Sunstreaker tensed but shook it off in favour of finishing his challenge. Sideswipe smirked looking at his brother.

"What Sunstreaker was tryng to say was that you have to get Prowl to go" Sideswipe grinned

"Prowl?!" Jazz almost yelped "Why me and why Prowl?" he asked in shock.

"Because its a challenge" Sunstreaker smirked.

"Yeah, didn't you once tell us there was nothing you couldn't talk a 'bot into?" Sideswipe grinned.

"You know, I ain't recalling any memory files telling me I ever said such a thing" Jazz said carefully then continued before they interrupted "Whats the deal then?" The twins almost glowed in amusement.

"Well, So far theres me and Sunny, Bluestreak and you in on it." Sideswipe grinned

"And we just have to get Prowler to the party correct?" Jazz asked thinking it over.

"That would be correct captain" Sideswipe said.

"...Fine..I'm in" Jazz said with a smirk.

"We knew you wouldnt let us down Jazz" The red twin grinned "Lets go Sunny"

"Will you to stop calling me that?" the yellow twin grumbled following his brother.

Jazz watched the twins leave then lent back taking his previous position watching the tactician on the screen thoughtfully.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Prowl!" Jazz called trotting up behind the tactician who was currently wandering reading a datapad carefully. He turned and faced the saboteur curiously.

"Oh, Hey Jazz" he said lowering the datapad to his side and watching him curiously "What can I do for you?" he asked as the porshe stopped beside him.

"You heard about the party tonight right?" he asked with his most charming of smiles. Prowls door wings twitched downwards as he sighed.

"Yes, Ive heard" he said sounding irratated.

"Oh...so...your coming right?" Jazz asked hopefully.

"Fine" the tactician said his optics dimmed slightly "If it will stop everyone from badgering me about it"

"Wow, really?" Jazz said grinning

"Yes, now can I get on with this?" he asked indicating the datapad.

"Be my guest Prowl" he grinned "See you tonight!" he silently congratulated himself as the tactician waved half hearted already absorbed in his datapad as he turned to his office.

Jazz had went to go to the rec room but stopped thoughtfully and grinned to himself and trotted of towards the medbay.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"No way" Sideswipe said gawping at the overly amused looking Jazz.

"Yes way Sideswipe" Jazz grinned.

"Prowl...Ironhide, Ratchet AND Wheeljack are coming to the party..." Sunstreaker said in shock.

"That is correct Sunstreaker" the saboteur smirked.

"Ill believe it when I see it" Sideswipe said not believing him.

"Fair enough" Jazz said leaning back in his seat again as Bleastreak came over to join them. Soon the room was filling up with 'bots. Mirage, Hound, Windcharger, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper. Jazz noted to himself looking around. Wheeljack and Ratchet closely followed by Ironhide. Even Perceptor had shown himself.

Jazz began to worry.

"Well Jazz.. looks like hes not showing up" Sideswipe smirked.

"Hold that thought Sideswipe m'man!" Jazz said sitting up straight. The twins looked over where the saboteur had turned and all three of them looked stunned.

There was Prowl, talking with Ironhide briefly. Jazz stood up and headed over as soon as Ironhide wandered off.

"Evenin' Prowler" Jazz grinned "Never though' Id find you at one of these"

His spark jumped pleasantly as Prowl give him one of the small, but still rare smiles.

"Good evening Jazz" the tactician greeted sipping his highgrade. Jazz inwardly congratulated himself. Most mechs would have been subject to the Prowlers wrath at using that nickname. "I thought I should come and show my faceplate for a while" he said gently "As I'm not on duty tomorrow until later in the day, Prime said I had no excuse"

Jazz grinned.

"Well then Prowler, we better get this party started, shall we?" he smirked and Prowl nodded, lips twitching up slightly in the corners.

Jazz led the tactician back to the table where Sideswipe had readied some highgrade. Prowls optics lit up briefly and Jazz quirked an optic ridge curiously then grinned.

"You do rememebr high grade, right Prowl?" Jazz said playfully.

"Oh yes, I remember high grade" Prowl said glancing at Sideswipe briefly then looking at the saboteur.

"How about a drinking game!" Sideswipe grinned.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

"G'night...sweet prince..." Jazz said leaning forward and draping some sheet over Bluestreak who had slid to the floor and fell instantly into recharge "Poor Bluestreak..it was never meant to be" he said pulling the sheet over the gunners face.

He sat back heavily placing his arms along the back of the bench and crossed his legs again.

"Alright who's next?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"Calm ya' passions Sunflower" Jazz slurred ever so slightly. Failed his task and had to drink a cube.

Next was Prowl, who also messed up, but to a lesser degree as Jazz. He drank his cube then lent heavily against Jazz's side. Jazz didn't really pay to much attention as he watched the twins.

He hummed faintly to the music that was playing. He blinked surprised as Prowl put a hand on his chasis and leant up to all most purr in his audio.

"Either stop that or be willing to act on it" the tactition said in a dark voice.

Jazz seemed confused. It was only then he realised he'd been tracing circles on Prowls doorwings, that he had also been rubbing his foot along the police cars leg as he bopped it to the music. He grinned brightly.

"What if I'm willing to act on it?" he asked trailing his fingers along the edge of the doorwing causing Prowl to shudder and shutter his optics slightly. Jazz grinned to himself but thought he'd went to far when Prowl pulled away.

"Well boys" Prowl said then unexpectedly trailed a hand across Jazzs helm, across one of his horns causing the saboteur to barely suppress a gasp, though Prowl acted oblivious. "These two officers have duties to attend to tomorrow, so if you would excuse us" he said standing and wandering to the exit only wavering slightly.

Jazz watched him as he stopped and turned to see if he would follow and then headed out. Jazz blinked, looked at the twins and stood up wobbling.

"What he said" he said simply and followed the tactician.

He caught up to Prowl quickly and absently ran a hand across his doorwing as he came to step beside him. Prowl made a low growl like moan and suddenly he had Jazz pinned against the wall kissing him hungrily. Jazz seemed surprised but wasn't about to give in that easily, no matter how overcharged he was.

He pushed back kissing Prowl passionately stroking his armour and tracing the seems. Prowl gasped pulling away letting Jazz steer him backwards towards the officers quarters.

"Whos room?" he purred.

"Mine" Jazz almost growled "Closer" Prowl smirked slightly kissing him again. He made a soft ooft sound as he was pushed against a door. He heard Jazz punch the keypad and they both stumbled in together.

As the door closed behind them Prowl pushed back, and it was Jazz's turn to be pinned again. Prowl broke their kiss just to move and kiss along Jazz's jawline and neck. He silently congratulated himself for being the cause of that most delicious sound coming from Jazz's vocalizer.

His vistory was short lived he thought as Jazz pushed back again, and he felt the berth bump into his aft.

"I need you" Jazz said darkly, thick with lust. Prowl snickered slightly.

"Need me?" He asked and was answered with an intense kiss.

"Want you" Jazz said then looked him in the optics "Now" he then smirked "I want you at least twice tonight, once in the morning then perhaps again in the washracks" he said as he trailed kisses along the others jaw and throat. Prowl laughed, and Jazz decided there and then, he needed to do that more often. Such a wonderful sound.

"Hmm, maybe in yout office too.." he said pushing him back and stradling him not stopping his assault of kisses.

"Jazz?" Prowl gasped

"Mmhmm?" Jazz said looking up at him curiously.

"Shut up" he said and pulled the Saboteur into a passionate kiss. Who was Jazz to complain? but he wasnt going to let Prowl shut up. Oh no, those noises where just to good to let be silenced. He traced the seems of Prowls armour, not breaking their kiss and the dug his fingers into the mass of wires beneath.

The gasp and then low moan that Prowl made told Jazz he'd found a particularly sensitive spot, and he took advantage of that knowledge and played with the wires there while he kissed the tactician. Jazz tensed and arched his back as Prowl found somewhere just as sensitive on him and at the same time stroked one of his horns.

His optics flashed near white as Prowl puleld him down by the horn and kissed him passionately. Jazz bought the hand he had been using to explore his lover down onto his door wing and rand his hand across it, trailing his fingers causing Prowl to cry out in pleasure. Jazz grinned and kissed him again as he moved for the interface port.

His kiss muffled Prowls surprised moan but soon pleasure raced through them both. Each touch amplified through the connection. They clung to each other tightly kissing and touching until overload rushed through them with in moments of each other. Jazz all but collapsed on top of Prowl from the intensity as they both offlined.

Jazz onlined briefly awhile later to move of of Prowl and curl up beside him, and Prowl must have onlined just after to roll onto his side so as to not crush his doorwings.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Ratchet was sitting with the twins, Ironhide and Smokescreen. Bluestreak onlined and pulled himself back into a seat tiredly resting his head on his arm on the table while Sideswipe absently rubbed his back soothingly.

RedAlert wandered in and all optics fell on him, or in his general areas due to overcharging.

"So... which room did they fall into?" Smokescreen asked.

"They both.." Ironhide swore "went into Jazz's room"

Sideswipe stood up and cheered then sat down as his head span.

"Guess that means I win that bet"


End file.
